Don't Leave Me
by Keep Tolkien
Summary: Professor Remus Lupin was a man: a warm-blooded, fiercely loyal human being that excelled in the magical world.   On one night of each month, he was a cold-blooded killer. And that was why he had to leave.  - Heavy smut included. For Accio-Jorowling


Usually, I don't do het pairings, but a certain someone asked me to Beta for him, and because he was the first person to ever ask me to do that, I decided that my first fanfiction on here shall be dedicated to him. He wanted Remus/Hermione one shot, so here you are Charlie; a Remus/Hermione fanfic that is filled with a little angst, dialogue, and a whole lot of smut. Dark themes are also present.

**Don't like porn?** _Don't read._ Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Remus, Hermione, or any of the characters in the Harry Potter world. I just torment them evilly. D

This fanfiction is set in the movie 'The Prisoner of Azkaban', after Harry popped in to see Remus. In this fanfic, Remus stayed in his office after Harry had left, which makes that the perfect opportunity for Hermione to creep in. I hope this explains a lot, in case the text doesn't.

...

Werewolf.

Unlike the many interpretations of a man with the ability to transform into a wolf in the latest novels for teenagers, being a supernatural being hated in the supernatural world required more than will, tact and strategy.

There was no strategy. There was no _will_. Once the moon had once again reached its peak, and the time that all werewolves feared showed itself against the stoic black sky, what we once knew as a man of emotion, was now a creature with no ability to stop it's primal urges. The urges that man in modern day society had long since forgotten;

To kill, or to _be_ killed.

Until faced with such a creature, most lived with the fantasy that only the skin of this fairytale monster changed, and the thoughts and emotions held inside by coarse hair and tough skin remained human and coherent. But, to see the predatory glint in the eyes, to feel and taste the breath that _stank_ of rotten meat and pure killer brought the truth to light. Once changed, there was nothing that could stop the living entity before you from piercing razor sharp claws into your throat until the morning sun ended the darkness of living hell.

Professor Remus Lupin was a man: a warm-blooded, fiercely loyal human being that excelled in the magical world.  
>On one night of each month, he was a cold-blooded killer. And that was why he had to leave.<p>

A heavy sigh left the broad shouldered man as boxes, suitcases, ornaments, and caged creatures flew about the room to their designated living space, the sight of which brought memories of countless scenarios that ended with this _exact _same outcome; an end to his employment.  
>Though Remus knew and expected that for beings such as him, nothing good lasted forever, the piercing sharp blade of pain that frequently tore through his chest at the knowledge that his presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was forbidden, was more torturing than any times he could remember previously.<p>

_Perhaps I felt more ties rooted here than anywhere else._ His reasoning for the emotions that caused his breath to constantly hitch with the mere power of them was weak, but he could conclude no real reason why leaving his desk and title of professor hurt him so.

Hermione Granger, straight-A student at the said school firing the Professor due to violent acts, knew the cause of his distress _very_ well.

She entered quietly, having had to hide from Harry Potter earlier as he had exited the room after a long chat with the tall, muscular man now leaning against the far wall in front of her. Without catching his gaze, she turned and shut the door slowly with a resounding click, securing the lock with no sense of urgency – as though that task was the most important thing in the world.

A few moments later, Hermione faced the man she had grown to love with unyielding eyes.

Inwardly, the student shivered at the physical changes the professor possessed since that dreadful night; his skin was pallid against the harsh red of his scars, and left no traces of once containing any brilliance or magnetic energy – he appeared drained of _everything. _Drained of purpose. Drained of direction. Drained of _hope. _When her clear eyes finally met the cold pools of his, the change of body language was immediate.

In a word, his eyes could be described as 'closed' – the deep blue orbs protected by layers of harsh realistic truth that came with the understanding of being refused acceptance in any society due to his...disability. The windows to his soul that once looked at her with such regal beauty and passion were now devoid of all emotion.  
><em>They<em> did this to him. Though he put her life in danger, she would never forgive those responsible for creating such a shell of the man. His involvements in these events were already forgotten.

"I-", Hermione winced at the pain evident in her voice, "I heard you were leaving because of...well, because of what happened."

An awkward smile appeared on her lips in an attempt to hide the discomfort at having her lover react so unresponsively. She forced herself to keep eye contact with his unrelenting gaze to hide the slight fidgeting that acted as a sign of nerves. Remus didn't respond to Hermione's words, but continued to stare at her whilst emotion wagered his own battle inside him. She was so close. He could smell her fresh scent of cool mint and slight feminine sweat that both alerted him of her nervousness, and elicited other primal desires inside him – desires that had nothing to do with mocking moons and dripping, thick dark blood. But he _had_ to control himself; as a danger to her and himself, he _had _to control himself, knowing full well that he wouldn't forgive himself if her soft curves were the cold, dead flesh that was pressed up against his naked body in pieces when the nightmare was finally over.

Not even hell would accept him after that.

"Re-Professor, where will you go?" His ex-student took two steps towards him, filling the entire room with her delicious scent, and causing the hands by his sides to clench into tight fists and cross his chest as an immediate defence mechanism. If she wouldn't acknowledge the danger he posed, then _he_ would.

"I am no longer your professor."

The words were strained, and came from clenched jaws as Hermione frowned at the reply, ignored the rigid body of the tall man, and walked until she was less than an inch away from being pressed up against his athletic frame. From this close, the top of her head just hit below his shoulders.  
>Oblivious to his inner torment, a slender right hand reached up to cup his scarred cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth in long strokes.<br>Lowering her gaze to his chin, Hermione fought to keep back traitorous tears.  
>"Don't leave me, Remus." The words were a mere hushed whisper, but the werewolf <em>did<em> hear them, and lost part of his control to the broken request, as his eyes fluttered closed and his head turned unconsciously to kiss the palm of the young witch's hand.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, her heart beating thunderously against her rib cage as she stood closer to the man in front until her body was flush against his – her stomach able to feel the semi-erect appendage that pressed against it.

Remus's eyes had snapped open once his lips had pressed against the palm of Hermione's hand, his body quickly becoming rigid, but not before the gir-the _woman_ stood before him took the initiative and placed her body again his, gloriously allowing him to feel every curve of her breasts and hips before he realised the state of his groin.  
>Now, it was <em>definitely<em> hard.  
>The man barely suppressed the moan at the long-awaited feel of her body against his.<p>

Viewing his reactions, Hermione didn't waste any time to use the hand still placed on his cheek, and tilted his face downwards, his eyes showing the slowly crumbling defences residing within them as she matched his gaze unflinchingly. Determined to soothe the pain that Harry had failed to notice, the student raised herself on her tip toes before breathing on the werewolf's lips, doing so until they parted automatically, and pressing her lips lightly to his. Her tongue left her mouth to softly and slowly trace his lips, doing so at a torturous pace, before nipping his bottom lip lightly, recalling the first stolen kiss they shared together, with her so unsure, and Remus so eager to teach her.

Ten seconds. Ten seconds is the amount of time Remus lasted before his tense body relaxed against Hermione's pliant one. Another ten seconds was all it took for his right arm to snake around her waist to bring her more tightly against the length of his body. And then, it took another ten seconds for his left hand to snake around her neck and into her hair, clenching the silky hands into his fists to tilt her head _just so,_ allowing his mouth to open wider against hers and his tongue to ravenously explore the sweet caverns of her mouth.

The inside of her mouth tasted of toothpaste.

Remus decided then and there that he fucking _loved_ toothpaste.

Hermione's ability to stay conscious dwindled exponentially at the feel of Remus's calloused hands tightly grasping her thick hair, and his arm forcing her slim body firmly against all the hard planes and dips of his. If it wasn't for him holding up, Hermione doubted she would have been able to remain standing under the onslaught of his devious mouth.  
>Hungry for more, the young witch removed her right hand and gripped onto his neck, giving her enough leverage to remove the top half of her body away from Remus with their mouths still attached for two painful seconds, before moving her left hand down between them and grasping the wizard's shirt, slamming her covered chest forcefully against his again whilst her hand grabbed and groped for bare skin.<p>

And she found it. Hermione's warm hands touching Remus's skin brought him back to the present, allowing him to rip his mouth from her lips, turning his face to harshly pant on the wall, squeezing his eyes shut in a desperate search for self control whilst still holding her. How could he do this? He had almost _killed _her, even after all the weeks they had spent together, both stealing every touch of bare skin and kisses they could manage.

Both of them were panting furiously – Hermione's hand still placed palm flat on the hard muscles of the wizard's lower stomach, frowning again in concern and confusion as Remus tried to calm his beating heart. The young witch didn't bother hiding the evidence of her pleasure, and continued to pant harshly against the man; face flushed, and rubbed the insides of her thighs against his in an effort to show him the extent of her arousal.

Remus growled.

"Dammit Hermione. _Stop._" The words came as a hiss, her actions not helping the resolve that the werewolf was already having trouble forming. Christ, didn't the woman realise the gravity of her situation?

Hermione had no chance of stopping. Remus's growl vibrated through her, making her blood roar in her ears and her toes curl with the pleasure of hearing such a primitive, sex-filled noise. She needed to hear it again, hear it all along the length of her body, and in a mindless attempt to make her wish come true her right hand removed itself from Remus's neck and cupped the hard clothed organ between his legs roughly with her palm. The effects were almost instantaneous.

So quickly, the witch felt her world spin, feeling the conflicted man roughly force her against the wall, pressing his own body into hers so _nothing_ was between them. Hermione had trouble breathing due to the hot weight of his body, but the lack of oxygen only added to her euphoria as Remus grinded against the hand still covering his hardness before reaching down and grabbing her wrist, using both hands to press both of her arms against the harsh wall, leaving her so deliciously open and vulnerable to his hungry gaze.

Desperate, hungry mouths met in a frenzy of tangled tongues and scraping teeth as the dam of Remus's control shattered - scattered to the four winds, his main focus now to taste the sweet skin beneath his touch just _one last time_. Surely, just one last time of bringing and taking such piercing pleasure from Hermione's body wouldn't hurt - c_ouldn't_ hurt. Not when the feel of sliding limbs and grinding hips was so fucking _good._

Remus' lips left Hermione's, causing the woman to literally moan at the loss of the contact – the sound vibrating through Remus as his mouth lowered to her jaw and thrown, pausing for a few seconds before biting hard at the sensitive area behind her ear. The sudden pain and rough handling threw Hermione's sanity to the deeps, and sent her head against the wall, exposing that long pale neck, and a scream to fill the office. The sound drew Remus to look up at the woman against him, only to see her face flushed with the heat of desire, her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth hung open in an attempt to gather oxygen through her erratic pants. She was beautiful, and the realisation only proceeded to break Remus further.

Tired of waiting for acceptance, for _feeling_, Remus grew frantic with his touches, releasing her wrists to allow both hands to roughly mould the mounds of flesh on her chest, whilst his tongue licked at the sweat that had begun collecting at her collarbone. Hermione was in a dangerous state of arousal – the need for Remus's touch outweighing the need for oxygen, which she was most certainly being deprived of as hot large hands encased her breasts with such fierceness that her lungs froze mid-breath in an attempt to remain conscious.

After so long, to finally feel his unrestrained touch was pure and utter _bliss._

His hands removed themselves begrudgingly to quickly grab the hem of Hermione's jumper, ripping it apart from the bottom upwards - the thought of waiting to access her soft translucent skin long enough to raise her arms too much for him. Her jumper now rested in tatters on her arms and sides, leaving her chest covered in a shirt and tie – now deliciously see-through due to the balls of sweat that developed on her collarbone, and slid down into the crevice of her breasts.  
>And then he lowered his mouth onto one of her full cloth-covered breasts, and sucked the hardened point. <em>Hard.<em>

Wet, slurping sounds and breathy moans echoed in the room as Hermione thrashed her head side to side, her hands grabbing onto Remus's shoulders, his hair – pulling on the fine strands until the werewolf growled once again in pain as the new sensation added to the carnal desire, causing his mouth to vibrate on Hermione's nipple. She looked down at the head twisting this way and that over her sensitive mound, until the said head tilted upwards to catch her eye, sending shivers down her spine as her gaze was locked with his.

Not relinquishing the eye contact, Remus snaked his left arm around her waist and used the other to awkwardly undo the buckle and buttons of his trousers, giving into impatience half way through before tearing at the fastening, almost sighing audibly in relief as his cock was released from the restrains. By then, the writhing girl above him had barely noticed his actions before she felt calloused fingers on her inner thigh, bunching her skirt around her waist as he stroked the sensitive flesh between her thighs through the fabric of her panties.

"Holy _shit."_ Remus gritted his teeth at the feel of her sacred warmth and muttered under his breath, feeling an animalistic hunger push him to stroke her faster, _harder_, still caught in the depths of Hermione's brown eyes that blinked furiously against the urge to close them and just lose herself in the sensations. A stream of profanities left her lips as Remus removed his mouth from her chest completely, pressing his chest against hers and breathing into her face, before moving the fabric of her panties to the side and pushing the top of his index finger into her opening.

The idea of entering his fingers into her wet warmth was to slowly prepare her; to stretch her enough to accommodate his large length. However, at feeling such warmth surrounding the tip of his finger, the werewolf couldn't think of anything but how that would feel around his cock.  
>The thought drove him wild.<p>

The finger was pressed knuckle deep into Hermione, forcing another scream from her bruised lips as he thrust his finger in, out, hard, fast – an exact imitation of the thrusts that had yet to come with his thicker appendage.

Hermione was seeing stars; her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her body now completely relying on the strength of Remus's arm as his finger drove her gloriously on her toes, allowing her to shamelessly fuck his fingers in an up and down motion that matched his. Another finger was added, and then another, until the young witch abandoned all sense of dignity and time and let a stream of whorish moans escape her.

The sight of Hermione's body arching against his in an attempt to create more friction was more beautiful than any of his previous sexual encounters - the sounds she made adding to the glorious orchestra of loud moans, screams, and the wet slapping sounds of skin meeting skin every time Remus's knuckles made contact with the flesh of her clit. The symphony was too much, too soon, and Remus ripped his fingers out of her seconds before he grabbed his cock, lined it up with her passage, and thrust upwards hard enough to send Hermione an inch above the floor. _Finally._

The pain was immediate. Though Hermione was by no means a virgin, but the sudden intrusion of her ex-professors nine inched penis tore at her inner walls, sending her head forwards to rest on his shoulder, and her arms to wrap themselves onto his neck in an attempt to find leverage.

With his trousers hanging on his knees, and his dick enveloped by the tightest, hottest, most magnificent warmth ever known to him, Remus Lupin trembled with the effort to keep still.

He knew he had hurt her, and hated that he had caused her harm. But the effort and control it took him to remain unmoving inside her was more torturous than the thought of leaving her.

Leaving her. The true cause of his earlier distress and physical pain at leaving Hogwarts School and employment had not been the attachments that were created to the school, but the affections and emotions that he had developed for the woman now wrapped around him in a quivering mass of pleasure and pain.

He loved Hermione; wanted, _needed _to be with her, and yet he knew that this fierce love and need to be with her could be the cause of her death. That had been the pain - the dawning realisation that the only person he had ever wanted, he could never have.

These thoughts took form in his mind, rendering him completely still and motionless for thirteen long seconds, before he slowly drew himself out of her body.

And then thrusted, balls deep, all the way back in.

"Fuck Hermione. You're so. Fucking. Tight. I can't..." Words were breathed harshly into her ear, the hands on her waist moving down to her hips, the grip hard enough to leave finger-shaped scars.

All Hermione could do was whimper in reply before her hips were pushed upwards, and then slammed back down with such a brutal force that tears rushed from the corner of her eyes, her back arched and her mouth open in a silent 'O' of pain - her scream too high pitched to be heard.

Sweat and pre-cum acted as the only lubricant as Remus erratically and roughly thrusted into Hermione's slender frame, her screams and high moans lost to him as his ears rang and his body focused on keeping the writhing form against him firmly in his grasp. Hermione knew the sharp pain that collected in her abdomen would end soon, but the sheer power of it cut the oxygen off from her brain and made her into a trembling lump of limbs, unable to even keep up with the thrusts, after thrusts, after thrusts that Remus gave. He was relentless, and just as the pain was replaced with a piercing pleasure that was created by the delicious friction at having thick veins prominent along the werewolf's cock, Hermione's orgasm shook and took her entire being, body and soul, by surprise.

"OH CHRIST, REMUUUUUSS!" White enveloped her entire vision as Hermione was lifted by her ecstasy, her hips bucking against Remus's furiously as she reached a natural high. Finally, when Hermione came to, she realised that Remus was still pounding into her body in a hurried frenzy - both of them covered in a thick sheen of sweat and spit.

Hermione whimpered at the feel of having Remus's hot rod still inside her so close to her orgasm, but the discomfort was taken away with the feel of _hot, hard, fast, now_. The friction it caused more pleasurable than ever before – the after effects of having sex just after such a powerful release. Panting, she moved her hands to his shoulders and tightened her grip on them, her feet locking almost painfully around his lean waist in order to allow her to actively participate against his thrusts.

The action drove him deeper into her, his body now aching for the release that would end the tension in his balls. Remus lowered his head to Hermione's neck, hearing her whimper before nipping and licking at the salty skin there, the action a delicious contrast to the harshness of his thrusts.

Once he realised the position they were in wasn't quite giving him the friction he needed, Remus grunted, removing his face from Hermione's scented skin to frantically search the room for any surface that could withstand their strong, erratic movements.

There.

Still firmly inside her, Remus placed both hands on the cheeks of her ass, removing her from the wall and striding to the paper-covered desk. The hands kneading her buttocks had her sliding up his athletic build in the effort to avoid dislodging his thick rod, causing fan-fucking-_tastic_ friction against her molten core that sent a moan through her lips, and her teeth to clamp down on the yielding flesh of Remus's ear.

Hermione was thrown onto the desk, piles of paperwork flying in every direction as Remus hurried to tear off her clothes completely, only pausing once to latch onto her bare breasts, licking every trace of salty sweet from her unblemished chest.

The witch could only cry out at the sensation of finally feeling that devious tongue taste her sensitive flesh. One particular lick from her stomach to her collarbone left her feeling boneless, the hand she had placed to support her weight on the desk trembled noticeably as her back arched into him.

Quickly, the heady atmosphere created by the strength of their mutual desire, lowered to sensual sizzle need, the sense of urgency they once had vanishing as their bodies pressed together.

Now, satisfied that her body was wide and open and vulnerable and _bare _for his eyes only, one hand gripped her hip whilst the other placed itself beside her body on the desk, dragging her to the edge of the furniture before he slowly began to move.

Thrusts alternated between fast shallow pushes, and deep, slow pounding, following a pace that had no constant rhythm or pattern – just movements that held fierce emotions as every pulsing inch was surrounded her warmth. Now that the animalistic need to taste, to fuck each other ferociously in an attempt to be closer, to become one, had been sated, nothing was left but the too-raw pain that came with the promise of future partings.

This was no longer an act to only produce pleasure. It was no longer a mating of beings made to quench the thirst for human contact, but heart-wrenching lovemaking – both desperately trying to portray and reveal their all-consuming love for the other through each drawn out movement. All sense of time lost in the intimacy of their actions.

Hermione loved the trembling man above her; physically and emotionally _ached_ for his presence, his entire self, and felt a monstrous urge to protect him from the cruelty of this world and weep silently at the sight of his pain. She didn't care that his presence posed a threat to her life, knowing that being without his presence was to sentence her to a cruel and painful death by suffocation. She simply could not continue to function without the confirmation that he was hers, and that she was his. Every inch of the scarred face, broad shoulders, athletic build and personality was accepted, including the savage part of him that transformed into the hellish monster that's sole purpose was to _kill kill kill._

And when she framed his face in her hands, wiping the sweat that had collected over his brow, to look into those now open, well-loved eyes, the depth and sheer gravity of his feelings for her could be seen clearly as his jaw clenched, and his thrusts suddenly became harsh and erratic, the need for release now almost too painful to bare but _still_ he did not break away from eyes.

"I love you." Although the words were silent on her lips, Remus had never heard a more louder, or a more beautiful phrase.

Even when Hermione's second orgasm tore through her body to the very cells, screams and profanities loudly echoing in the room, her frame rigid and still under the onslaught of such a large scale of pleasure that had never been felt before, the young witch used the last of her strength to force her eyes and hands to remain on Remus, refusing to not see the sweaty face that contorted to a grimace as he found his own release. Wave after wave of unbelievable ecstasy on such a scale not meant for man obscured his vision as Remus rode out his pleasure silently, his head now resting against the column of Hermione's throat as his rich, hot cum filled her to the brim.

Once finally calm and fairly recovered, Remus drew himself out of Hermione, the loss of her warmth creating an audible hiss from his lips as he wondrously found himself almost fully-clothed.  
>The realisation that the need to be inside Hermione was so strong that he had not possessed the patience to even undress had his mind in a state of wonder.<p>

Both were panting with the aftermath of the sensations, Hermione's hands grasping Remus's neck to tug his head down slightly in order to rest her forehead against his.

"I-" Hermione began to speak, but a large hand was placed on her mouth as a corner of Remus's mouth raised itself faintly.

"Sleep. I shall be here when you awake." His unsure smile was matched with a grin that radiated happiness, before Hermione pressed her body, their skin sticking together due to the mixing of their fluids, against his completely as Remus lifted her from the desk that was now in a state of utter disarray. He turned, slowly walking to the cushioned chair that sat in the corner of the room as a means to prolong the delicious contact, and to push the raising doubts at bay.

He placed her on it slowly, curling her body so that her sock-covered feet did not touch the ground, thankful that their...activities had reduced her to such a weakened state that sleep was immediate. A quick movement had his jacket removed from his shoulders, and onto her slender frame, cruelly covering her bare chest from his eager gaze. Quickly, Remus fixed his dishevelled state; pulling his trousers up and securing the fastenings, only turning back to gaze at her once all of his skin was covered, save his neck and hands.

The werewolf stared at the sleeping woman's face for a few moments, committing the hollow of her cheeks, the thick wild hair, the beautiful shape of her lips that were parted slightly to his memory, knowing that once he turned, this moment that he would reflect on every single day for the rest of his life would never do her justice.

The urge to touch her one last time shook him, his hand rising towards her in a last attempt to feel the silky warmth of her skin, only to pause and drop straight back down.

Professor Remus Lupin was a man: a warm-blooded, fiercely loyal human being that excelled in the magical world. He could be hurt, could be touched, and could love like any other person in this world.

But, on one night of each month, he was a cold-blooded killer.

And that was why he had to leave.

Closing his eyes to firmly shut the memories of today -of her - away, the ex-professor grabbed his suitcase, and exited the room, oblivious and uncaring about the cum stains on his shirt.

There by leaving the employment of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and his beloved Hermione, forever.

...

Writing this fanfic mentally drained me. As Charlie would know, this took forever for me to write. I hadn't remembered how much it took writing such a story until I actually started it. Sorry babes! But at least you have it now. :D

Yes, the ending was sad, but at least the pair had sex against the wall and on the desk before they parted ways. In my opinion, that makes the ending less sad. Then again, I am obsessed with all things M rated. D

Thank you for reading this, and please review! Like I said, I don't usually write stories with straight pairings, and I would love to know if you think I did these guys justice (sex is just so much easier to write when all participants have dicks. It's better too.)

Ciao.


End file.
